We Are Golden
by GoldenNickel
Summary: When Lily and Scorpius make a mistake, the consequences will make it hard to forget. Rated M for sexual references and acts. SLASH! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN - A new story, finally! Rated M for sexual references and acts, and probably language later on in the story. Also, Slash. If you have a problem with Slash, don't bother reading. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing fanfiction. I don't own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

"Happy Birthday!" Scorpius exclaimed, raising his glass and then taking a long swig of firewhiskey.

Lily smiled and took a drink as well. "Thanks, Scorp," she said.

"I can't believe you're 19!"

"You're only 2 years older than me; you can't act all mature like that," Lily laughed, "Besides, I'm much more mature than you are."

Scorpius faked being offended and then smiled brightly at his best friend. Lily took another long drink from her mug and finished it off. She hiccupped slightly and grinned at Scorpius. "Thanks for taking me out tonight," she said, "This has definitely been the most fun birthday ever. I love you, Scorp."

"I think you're a little drunk," Scorpius laughed, "Besides, I fancy blokes, remember?"

"I'm not drunk! Ok, maybe I am bu-bu-but that's not the point," Lily said, "I meant I love you as a friend." She leaned against Scorpius and he grabbed her arm to stop her from falling over.

"Maybe I should get you home," he commented, helping her stand. When Scorpius stood up, he wobbled on the spot.

"I think you're drunk, too, Malfoy," Lilly laughed.

Scorpius chugged the rest of his half-full mug of firewhiskey in one gulp and slammed it back on the table.

"Maybe," he said, "But unlike you, I can handle alcohol." He hiccupped and stumbled towards the door of the Three Broomsticks. When they got outside, Lily grabbed Scorpius' arm and he Apparated to the Potter house.

After Lily and Scorpius walked into the house, Lily looked around for someone to tell she was home, then shrugged and made for her room.

"Where's Albus?" Scorpius asked, looking around.

"You're boyfriend is probably playing Quidditch out in the yard with James," Lily said, "After my party they ran off."

"He's not my boyfriend," Scorpius blushed, and Lily grinned and elbowed him in the side.

"We all know you want to shag my brother, Scorpius, and he wants to shag you, as well, he just won't admit it." she said, stumbling again and falling against Scorpius.

Before Scorpius could catch Lily, she crashed into him and they both fell to the floor. Lily landed on top of Scorpius and laughed loudly, rolling off of him so that they were both lying on their backs next to each other. Scorpius laughed, too, and rolled onto his side to face Lily. She rolled over and stared at him for a few seconds, before quickly closing the space between Scorpius' lips and her own. She kissed him roughly for a few seconds as he kept his eyes wide open, his lips not moving against hers.

When Lily finally pulled away, she blushed. "Sorry," she said, "I- I don't know why I did that."

Scorpius stayed silent for a moment and then stood up, pulling Lily to her feet as well.

"May-Maybe you should go upstairs and go to sleep," Scorpius suggested, "It….It's getting kind of late."

"You could come with me," Lily said quietly, looking at the floor and struggling to stay standing.

Scorpius took her hand and led her to her room, helping her lay on her bed. Lily grabbed his hand as he turned to leave and he turned back towards her. Scorpius sat on the edge of Lily's bed and she sat up.

"You nevergaveme a birthdaypresent," she slurred her words together and looked up at Scorpius, a fierce Weasley blush creeping over her face.

"Wh-what do you want?" Scorpius asked quietly, staring into her eyes intently, a slight drunken haze clouding both their visions.

Lily stretched up and kissed Scorpius on the lips again, and this time he kissed back.

"We can go back to being friends in the morning," she suggested, "Don't you want to know what it's like? Being with a woman, I mean."

"I-," Scorpius started, "Lily…"

They lay down next to each other on her bed on their sides facing each other. Scorpius kissed Lily this time and the two of them pressed their bodies together.

"Happy birthday, Lils," he said, hiccupping and bringing their lips together yet again.

Lily pulled his shirt off and he pulled off hers and they pressed together almost desperately, kissing deeply.

"Scorpius," Lily moaned quietly, gripping the front of Scorpius' pants. Scorpius unbuttoned his jeans, Lily pulled them down, and Scorpius kicked them off. Lily took off her own shorts and threw them to the floor.

They smashed their lips together again and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Lily," Scorpius said his voice heavy and barely audible. He felt himself becoming more and more turned on as Lily pressed her almost-naked body against him. Unable to control himself any longer, Scorpius Malfoy gave himself completely to Lily Potter, his best friend.

The next morning, Scorpius woke up next to Lily, his pants lying on the floor next to Lily's bed and his shirt nowhere in sight. He looked next to him and saw Lily lying there and then blushed and quickly looked away when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt or a bra, the blanket barely covering her breasts.

He sat up and looked down, thankful he was at least still wearing his boxers. He sighed and pulled his pants on and then leaned against the backboard of Lily's bed. He knew there was no questioning whether or not they'd had sex. His memories from the night before were hazy, but clear enough for him to remember the way Lily's body had felt pressed against his, their skin practically melding together.

Scorpius felt guilty, like he had taken advantage of his drunken friend. Even though he had been drunk, too, he still felt as if he should have been able to exert some self control. Both he and Lily had been virgins, and the temptation had been too much for both of them. Scorpius felt even guiltier about the fact that he didn't even fancy girls, and yet he had still had sex with Lily.

He looked down at her sleeping and pulled the blanket up to cover her better. After a few minutes, he decided it was best to wake her before any of her family members walked in and found them lying together. In fact, Scorpius was surprised that none of them had walked in between when they'd gotten home last night and now. James wouldn't be there, since he lived on his own, but Lily still lived with her parents and Albus.

When Lily woke up and saw Scorpius, she gasped and sat up quickly, the blanket falling off her naked chest. She quickly grabbed the blanket and covered herself again, but not before Scorpius' face turned bright red.

"Scorp…." She said quietly, "I-….Last night…I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, "We both had too much to drink, and…we made a mistake."

Lily nodded. "Yeah. You know I love you, Scorp. As a friend."

"Same goes for me, Lils," Scorpius said, "Let's try to forget this whole thing and go back to being just friends."

Lily nodded again, wishing it would be that easy. She knew that she and Scorpius didn't have feelings for each other, and that the night before had just been a drunken mistake. Moving on would still be hard though; it wasn't easy to forget the fact that your first time was with your best friend.

Scorpius got out of the bed and found his shirt, which was on the floor at the foot of the bed with Lily's shorts. He tossed her shorts to her and she pulled them on under the blanket. They said an awkward goodbye and Scorpius Disapparated out of her room to avoid being seen by her family. He Apparated back into his own room and fell down onto his bed, covering his face with a pillow, screaming into it in frustration.

**COMMENT PLEASE! Next chapter will come when I feel I've gotten enough reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! :D I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah. **

Lily got out of her bed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and found Albus eating eggs.

"Mum told me to tell you there's extra in the pan if you want some," Albus said gruffly, not looking up from his plate.

"What's bothering you?" Lily asked, trying to keep the conversation away from her, and helped herself to some eggs.

"Nothing," Albus stated, standing up and storming out of the kitchen. Lily heard his bedroom door shut upstairs. She set her half-full plate on the kitchen table and followed him. When Lily opened Albus' door, she found his lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Albus?" she asked.

He stood up and walked towards Lily, shutting his bedroom door before rounding on his sister angrily.

"How could you sleep with Scorpius?" he demanded.

"Wh-what?" Lily asked nervously, her heart sinking.

"Last night Mum asked me to check your room to see if you'd come home yet," Albus whisper-yelled furiously, "I walked in to find you two sleeping _naked_!"

"W-we weren't completely naked," was all Lily could think to say.

"But you _slept_ with him!" Albus exclaimed, "How could you? You _know_ I like Scorpius and you still did it! You're lucky I didn't tell Mum and Dad!"

"I- I-." Lily was close to tears now.

"And how did you even get him to sleep with you! He's gay!"

"We were drunk," Lily mumbled, "It just happened. I'm so sorry, Al, and so is Scorpius. It was just a mistake."

"_Just a mistake!_ You slept with him!"

"I know that! You don't have to keep saying it!" Lily was angry now, at herself and at Albus. "How do you think I feel! I slept with my _best friend_ and possibly ruined our friendship forever! We didn't do it on purpose, and I'm sorry! I feel bad enough without you yelling at me!"

Lily turned on her heels and stormed out of the room and into her own. She slammed down onto her bed and bit her lip to keep from screaming. After a minute she laid on her stomach on the bed and pulled her two-way mirror out from under her bed. Scorpius had given it to her back when they were in Hogwarts and Lily was constantly getting detention by sneaking out after hours to hang out with Scorpius. With the mirrors, they could talk without getting in trouble.

"Scorpius," Lily whispered to the mirror and it shimmered slightly, showing the reflection of Scorpius' mirror, which he kept under his bed too.

"Scorp," Lily said, trying to get his attention.

She heard some rustling and then Scorpius picked up his mirror and smiled into it sadly. "Hey, Lily."

"Scorpius, Albus knows we slept together," Lily said right away, a few tears spilling over her eyes.

"He- he knows?" Scorpius asked, "How?"

"He walked in on us last night while we were sleeping."

"Has he told your parents?" Scorpius asked.

"No. But he is so mad at us. I don't blame him."

"Me either," Scorpius sighed, "We made a huge mistake. Did you tell him we don't have feelings for each other?"

Lily nodded. "I told him it was a mistake."

"Don't cry," Scorpius said, watching a few more tears fall from Lily's eyes.

Lily wiped her eyes and sighed. "I can't help it. We made such a huge mistake. It was hard enough to try and move on, and now it's even worse."

"My dad's calling for me," Scorpius said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Bye, Scorp."

"Bye."

Lily put down the mirror and went back down to the kitchen, her stomach growling fiercely. She was grateful to find that Albus was not in the kitchen and ate her breakfast alone in silence.

* * *

><p>Over the next three weeks, Lily dealt with the piercing glares from Albus. She apologized time and time again but he simply refused to respond.<p>

"What is the matter with you two?" Ginny asked, "You've barely spoken for weeks."

"Nothing," Lily said, giving her mother a fake smile.

"Yeah, we're fine," Albus said, smiling widely.

"Ok, I believe that…" Ginny said, "Please work whatever this is out. It's been too quiet around here lately without you two speaking."

She walked out of the living room and Lily and Albus went back to staring at the television, watching a Muggle show that neither of them was paying attention to.

"She's right, you know," Lily said after a moment, "It's too quiet around here."

"Maybe you should go shag Scorpius again," Albus said angrily.

"Albus! I said I'm sorry!" Lily exclaimed quietly, "Please, just talk to me."

"Why should I?" Albus asked, "You slept with-."

"For the last time, I know what I did," Lily groaned, "Stop repeating it, please. You're only making me feel worse."

"You should feel bad!" Albus said, glaring at Lily.

Lily stood up and was about to yell back when a sharp pain in her stomach stopped her. She sat back down and leaned over, putting her head between her knees.

"Lily?" Albus asked, unable to stay angry when his sister was clearly in pain.

"I feel sick," Lily said, and then stood up and charged into the bathroom, where she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Albus followed behind her and held her hair back.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Lily asked, wiping her mouth and getting a drink of water.

"I dunno," Albus sighed, "I'm still really mad at you, but you're sick."

"It must have been something I ate," Lily said, and Albus raised his eyebrows.

"You sure that's it?" he asked.

"Of course," Lily said, "I mean, I couldn't be…I mean there's no way…I can't be."

"You could be," Albus said, "When you and Scorpius….did you use protection?"

"Albus I am not pregnant," Lily stated, walking away.

Albus swallowed his anger, sighed, and followed her.

"Then get tested," Albus said when he reached her room.

"There's no point," Lily said, "Because I'm not."

"If you're really not then you have nothing to worry about," Albus said, "Just get tested, Lily."

"What do you care?" Lily asked, "You're angry at me, remember?"

"Lily," Albus said sternly.

"Fine," Lily said, walking out of her room, "I'll go to Diagon Alley and get a test, and then you can shut it."

Albus sighed and sat on Lily's bed, unsure whether to feel angry at Lily, worried about her, or both.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's wrong!" Lily yelled, rounding on Albus as if it were his fault.

"Lily, it's not wrong. Magical Pregnancy Tests are never wrong," Albus said calmly.

"I don't care," Lily stated, "It has to be wrong, it just has to be! I can't be pr-. I can't be….I just can't!"

Albus sighed. As angry as he had been at Lily for sleeping with Scorpius, he couldn't bring himself to stay angry now that he saw her panicking face.

"Listen," he said, trying to stay calm, "I know you don't want to believe it, but there is no way around it. You're pregnant and Scorpius is the father, because I assume he was your first, yes? At least he better have been," he added under his breath, earning a glare from Lily, "You have to tell him, and more importantly you have to tell Mum and Dad."

"The most important thing for me to do right now is to get out of here," Lily said frantically, making for her bedroom door.

"No," Albus said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go!" Lily yelled, pulling out of his grip. "Don't tell Mum and Dad, and _don't _tell Scorpius!"

She pulled her wand out of her pocket, turned on the spot and _pop!_ she was gone.

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin was sleeping next to his wife Victoire when he heard knocking on his front door. He got out of bed, careful not to wake Victoire, and went to the living room to open the front door.<p>

When he opened it, he saw Lily standing there with a miserable look on her face. Before Teddy could say anything, Lily threw her arms around his torso and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hugging her back.

"I'm in big trouble, Teddy," Lily said, "I- I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" Teddy asked, and Lily couldn't help but smile at him. Anyone else she could have gone to for advice would have asked "What did you do?" if she told them she was in trouble. Teddy never jumped to conclusions with her and always listened before telling her his opinion on a problem.

"Come inside," Teddy said, and Lily followed him into his living room where they sat together on the couch.

"Now, tell me what happened," Teddy said again.

"You can't tell anyone," Lily said, "_Anyone_, no matter what."

"I promise," Teddy said, "It can't be that bad, right?"

Lily bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "Actually…it's worse than 'that bad.' I- I slept with Scorpius."

Teddy's hair turned bright green in surprise, showing how his metamorphmagus abilities often reflected how he was feeling. He quickly masked his shock, though, and his hair turned a sandy blond.

"Um…you….how?" Teddy asked, unable to think of a full sentence.

"Do you really need to ask _how?_" Lily asked.

"What I mean is…Scorpius is gay…why did he sleep with you? Not that you're not pretty, Lily, you are, and I'm sure any guy would be happy to- what I mean is- You're very pretty- Ugh, I give up."

Lily let out a small giggle. Teddy clearly wasn't happy about talking about sex with Lily. They were like siblings, and Lily figured he felt the same as Albus when it came to Lily having sex.

"We were drunk," Lily said, looking miserable again, "It was an accident. But that's not the worst part."

Teddy looked at her for a moment, confused, until a look of realization crossed his face.

"Lily, you're not-." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Lily looked away and nodded. "I don't know what to do," she whispered.

"Does- does Scorpius know?" Teddy asked, trying to keep calm. He knew that Lily went to him because he usually didn't freak out about stuff she did, but this was different.

"No," Lily said quietly, "I don't know how to tell him."

"Does anyone know?"

"Just Albus," Lily said, "He was the one who had me take a test. He found out Scorp and I slept together and then I started getting sick…so he made me, and it was positive."

"You're going to have to tell Scorpius, not to mention Harry and Ginny."

"Ugh, thanks for the reminder," Lily sighed, "They're going to kill me…and then they're going to kill Scorpius. If his parents don't get to him first, that is."

Teddy gave Lily a hug and kissed the top of her head in a brotherly way. "It'll be ok," he said, "Your family, including me, loves you."

"But that won't stop them from being angry!" Lily cried, "Albus was angry with me for weeks after Scorp and I slept together."

"Anger doesn't mean they hate you," Teddy said, "They'll never hate you, and they will always love you. After you tell them, they'll help you. And I'll always be here to help."

"Thanks, Teddy," Lily said, "Love you, too. I…I don't want to face this right now. Can I stay here for a bit?"

"Does your family know you're here?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," Lily lied without hesitation.

"Then you can stay for a little bit if you want," Teddy said, standing up, "I'll go make you some breakfast if you're hungry."

"Thank you," Lily said, leaning back on the couch and sighing.

When Teddy was gone, Lily pulled her two-way mirror out of her pocket and said Scorpius' name.

Scorpius appeared in the mirror, looking tired.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"Scorp I have to tell you something," Lily said.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked.

Lily breathed in deeply and then let it out quickly before saying quickly, "I'mpregnant," it coming out as one word.

"C-come again?" Scorpius asked, hoping he'd heard wrong.

"I'm….pregnant," Lily said.

"But I'm gay!" Scorpius exclaimed, sitting straight up in his bed.

"Scorpius, just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't impregnate a woman," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"I- I- Oh God. This can't be happening," Scorpius said.

"Well it is," Lily said, "I wish it wasn't, but it is."

"Do your parents know?" Scorpius asked.

"Just Albus and Teddy," Lily said.

"You told Teddy?" Scorpius asked, "He's gonna kill me…"

"No he's not," Lily sighed, "I had to go to someone, and Teddy was the first person I thought of."

"Well…we'll, um, figure this out," Scorpius said, "Where are you now?"

"Teddy's," Lily sighed, "I- I ran away."

"Why?" Scorpius asked, "Lily that'll just make it worse. Besides, Teddy is going to tell your parents."

"See…he doesn't exactly _know_ I ran away," Lily said nervously, "I told him my parents know I'm here."

* * *

><p>Albus sat in the living room staring at the front door, waiting for Lily to come back. He had no idea what to do. Lily would be mad at him if he told their parents that she'd left. They were currently in the Potter backyard eating breakfast on the picnic table, and they didn't see Lily leave.<p>

"Come back!" Albus exclaimed to no one.

Harry walked into the house and upstairs. When he came back down he looked at Albus questioningly.

"Have you seen Lily?" he asked, "I wanted to see if she wanted breakfast but she isn't in her room."

"No, I haven't seen her. Why would I have seen her?" Albus asked quickly.

"Where is Lily?" Harry asked, seeing though Albus' lie.

"I don't know," Albus said, "Honestly."

"Your mother said the two of you were in the living room," Harry said, "Where'd Lily go?"

"I really don't know dad," Albus sighed, "She…left."

"Left where?" Harry asked, "Why didn't she tell us? Where did she go, Albus?"

"I don't know! She just Disapparated."

"What happened?"

"She was upset about something," Albus said, "We…we were arguing, and she got mad and left."

Harry left the room quickly and came back with Ginny.

"Lily's gone?" Ginny asked, "Albus are you sure you don't know where she went?"  
>"No clue," Albus said honestly, "She Disapparated."<p>

"Why didn't you grab ahold of her arm or something and bring her back?" Ginny asked, "She could be anywhere!"

"Mum it's not my fault," Albus said.

"Your father says you were arguing," Ginny said, "What did you say to her? And tell me what you have been arguing about for so long. It's been weeks and you two have hardly talked, now tell me what's been wrong."

"I-." Albus said, trying to think of a believable lie.

"Albus," Ginny said warningly, "Tell us the truth."

"I- I can't," Albus said, "I promised."

"Our daughter is missing! Tell us what happened," Ginny said.

"Ginny, we have to go find her," Harry said, "We can figure this out once she is home safe."

"You're right," Ginny said, "Let's go."

"I'll check the Malfoy's," Harry said, "Maybe Scorpius knows something."

"I'll check Ron and Hermione's house," Ginny said, "Send me a Patronus message if you find her."

"Right," Harry said before Disapparating.

"Albus you stay here in case she comes back," Ginny said, "And then I expect you to tell me what you and Lily have been fighting about."

She left and Albus sat on the couch, sighing in frustration. "What am I gonna do?" he asked himself.

**To answer a few questions by reviewers:**

**Yes, Scorpius and Albus are both gay.**

**Yes, I know the last chapter went really fast, but I wanted to get to the actual story here :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you! :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't get enough reviews on the last chapter but if I didn't update now I never would. Read and Review and Enjoy :)**

Harry knocked on the front door of the Malfoy house and a few moments later, Draco answered.

"Have you seen Lily?" Harry asked straight away.

"No," Draco answered, "Is something wrong with her?"

"She's gone," Harry sighed, "She and Albus had a row and she just…left."

"Let's go ask Scorpius if he's seen her."

"Right," Harry said, following Draco into the house.

They reached Scorpius' room and knocked. Behind the door, Scorpius quickly put away his two-way mirror and called for them to come in.

"Scorpius, do you know where Lily is?" Draco asked and Scorpius looked at him with a confused expression.

"No," he lied without blinking, "What happened?"  
>"She's missing," Harry said, "By the way, do you know what Lily and Albus have been fighting about?"<p>

"Not a clue," Scorpius said.

"You're her best friend," Draco said, "Surely she said something to you about where she might go?"

"She didn't," Scorpius said, "I'm sorry."

Harry sighed desperately. "Ok, I'm going to go check Teddy's. She usually goes to him for advice."

"I'll let you know if I see her," Draco said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Harry said before disappearing with a _pop!_

* * *

><p>Teddy heard a knock at his front door and got up off the couch, where he and Lily had been watching TV. He opened the door half way and saw Harry standing there looking distressed.<p>

"Harry?" Teddy asked, "Good to see you. Something wrong?"

"Lily's missing," Harry said, "Have you seen her? Albus told me the two of them were arguing and she just left and I thought maybe she'd gone to you."

"Uh," Teddy said before recovering himself, "I haven't seen her."

"Please contact me if you do," Harry said, "I'm going to go look around some more."

"Ok, sure thing," Teddy said, "Let me know if you find her."

"Right," Harry said, Disapparating yet again.

Teddy shut the door and turned around to face Lily, who had heard the conversation and smiled sheepishly.

"You told me they knew you were here," Teddy said sternly, "You ran away, Lily?"

"I, uh," Lily said, "You didn't tell him I was here! That makes you an accomplice."

"We aren't talking about me," Teddy said, "Lily, running away won't solve anything! You have to go home."

"I can't!" Lily exclaimed, "They'll kill me when they find out I'm pregnant!"

"If they're going to kill you it'll be because you ran away," Teddy sighed, "You have to go home and tell them the truth."

"He's right, sweetie," Victoire said, walking into the room. Teddy and Lily had told her about Lily being pregnant already and both Teddy and Victoire had committed to helping her.

Lily covered her face with her hands and groaned. "I can't deal with this," she said quietly, "I'm 19! I'm too young to have a child!"

"I'm sorry," Teddy said, sitting on the couch and putting an arm around her, "You can't change what's already happened. But what you _can _do is face the future."

"You sound like a fortune cookie," Lily said miserably and Teddy let out a small laugh.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Teddy said, "Besides, you must like my fortune cookie advice if you keep asking for it."

Lily smiled slightly and then put her forehead on her knees. "I- I just can't do this."

"You need to go home, sweetheart," Victoire said, putting a hand on Lily's back, "We can take you there, and we'll be right behind you when you tell your parents."

"I can't go home yet," Lily said, "I just can't."

"We can't just not tell your parents you're here," Teddy said, "It's bad enough I lied to Harry about you being here, but if I let you stay here and they find out, we're both going to be in trouble."

"You can't tell them I'm here," Lily pleaded, "Please; I just need to think about things for a little bit."

Teddy sighed. "Ok, you can stay here and I won't tell your parents."

"Promise?" Lily asked.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny went home after hours of searching with no luck. They sat on the couch and sighed miserably.<p>

"Where could she be?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I checked the Malfoy's, I checked Teddy's, and I even went to Luna's house. She's not there. Lysander is worried about her," Harry added, "When I told him she was missing he insisted of searching with me."

"You know he's had a thing for her since he was in his sixth year and Lily was in her fourth." Ginny said, "Of course he's worried. I looked at Ron's and she wasn't there so Hermione and I looked around Diagon Alley for a while."

Harry covered his face with his hand. "How could we not see that there was something wrong with her?" he asked, "She's been upset for weeks and we didn't bother to find out why."

"That's not true, love," Ginny said, "We tried to talk to her several times. You can't blame yourself for this."

"I'm her father," Harry said, "I should know stuff that's going on with her."

"She's been so closed off these past few weeks," Ginny said, "It'll be fine. We'll find her."

* * *

><p>The next morning Lily woke up on Teddy's couch and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. When she got there, she saw Teddy having breakfast, and sitting next to him was…<p>

"Albus!" Lily exclaimed, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I got him," Teddy said.

"You told him I was here? Teddy, you promised!"

"I promised not to tell your parents," Teddy corrected her, "I had to tell someone you were here. Your parents are worried, Lily."

"Mum and Dad barely slept last night, Lils," Albus said, "And neither did I. We were all so worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Lily sighed, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Then come home," Albus said, "Please?"

Lily bit her lip and looked at the kitchen table, "Ok, I'll come home," she said, "I didn't sleep much last night, anyway. I was thinking too much about how horrible this must be making Mum and Dad feel."

Albus smiled and put an arm around Lily's shoulder. "Thanks for coming to get me, Teddy," he said.

"No problem," Teddy said, "Lily, do you want me to come back to your house with you? For support?"

"No thank you," Lily said, "I need to face this. But thank you for everything, Teddy." She walked away from Albus and gave Teddy a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, sis," Teddy smiled.

Lily walked back to Albus and the two of them Disapparated.

**Review! Thanks for reading and thanks to all my awesome subscribers, readers, and especially my reviewers! By the way, the mention of Lysander is a hint for future chapters ;)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Been too busy to update lately. but here ya go :) Hope you en**

Albus and Lily Apparated on the front doorstep of their house and Lily sighed and opened the door. When Ginny, who was sitting on the couch, saw Lily walk through the door she gasp and ran towards her daughter, hugging her, her eyes full of tears.

"Lily! Where have you been? We were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, Mum," Lily said quietly.

Ginny rushed off to get Harry and the two of them returned to the living room.

"I'm so glad your back," Harry said, hugging Lily tightly.

"Sorry, Dad," Lily said even more quietly, looking at the floor, ashamed.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked.

"Teddy's," Lily admitted, "I- I sort of made him promise not to tell you I was there…"

Ginny looked angry for a moment about Teddy lying to them, but then she sighed. "All that matters is that you're home safe."

Lily bit her lip and avoided eye contact with her parents.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Harry asked, noticing his daughter's look.

"There's…..something I have to tell you guys," Lily said, "It-…please you can't get mad."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Lily sat on the couch and Harry and Ginny sat on either side of her. Albus stood next to the couch.

"Tell them, Lils. It's ok," Albus said.

Lily opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. After a few moments of stalling, she finally blurted, "I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, standing up.

"Please don't be mad," Lily said, "I- I'm sorry."

"Who's the father?" Ginny asked, clearly trying to stay calm.

"Scorpius," Lily muttered so quietly that they barely heard her.  
>"Y-you didn't just say Scorpius, did you?" Ginny asked, and Lily nodded. "But…but I thought he fancies blokes…"<p>

"He does," Lily said miserably, "It- it was just one time, we were drunk, it just happened."

At that moment, they heard a _pop!_ outside the door, and then a knock. Albus went to open the door, and Lysander walked in. He had come to see if Harry and Ginny needed help finding Lily, but when he saw her sitting on the couch, he smiled happily and rushed to hug her.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh…hi, Lysander," Lily said.

"What's wrong?" Lysander asked, "You're usually happy to see me."

"I am, Ly," Lily smiled, hugging him back, "It's just….not a great time."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant with Scorpius' baby! It was an accident, and we were drunk!" Lily yelled, getting tired of having to repeat it, "Be mad at me if you want, but there is nothing I can do about it!"

Lysander seemed shocked for a moment, but then recovered himself. "Er…I- I mean…Lily…It's ok, I'm not mad. I'm here to help if you want it."

Lily hugged him again and nodded into his chest. "Thanks, Lysander," Lily said, "You're a great friend."

Lysander sighed at her words, but didn't let her hear.

"Lily," Harry said, breathing in and out slowly, trying not to seem angry, "I can't say I'm happy about this situation, but your mother and I will always be here for you."

Lily smiled, and tears began to fell from her eyes. She wiped them away and let out a laugh, unable to help herself.

"I love you guys," she said, "I- I thought you'd all hate me."

"Lily, that will never happen," Ginny said, "We will always love you, no matter what."

Harry and Ginny hugged her at the same time and Lily smiled.

"Does Scorpius know?" Albus asked after a minute.

Lily nodded. "I told him last night. How am I going to get through this?"

"You're family and friends are here for you," Lysander said, "And you have a _huge_ family," he added as an afterthought.

Lily smiled and then frowned. "I suppose I have to tell everyone," she sighed.

"That would be best," Albus said, "I don't think you should just keep it a secret and show up with a baby one day."

Lily glared at him, but then her expression turned soft. "Yeah, you're right. But first, I think Scorpius' parents should know."

"That's a good idea," Ginny said, "They deserve to know first."

Lily pulled her two-way mirror out of her pocket and said Scorpius' name.

When Scorpius saw Ginny and Harry standing behind Lily, he smiled.

"You went home," he said.

"Yeah. And I also told them about…you know."

"Oh…" Scorpius said, his expression turning guilty. "I, uh…"

"Scorp, it's ok," Lily said, "They won't kill you. Right?" she added, turning to face her parents.

"No, we won't," Ginny said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, ok..." Scorpius said, sounding fully unconvinced.

"You need to tell your parents," Lily said.

"Right," Scorpius said, "I sort of already told them."

"When?" Lily asked.

"Last night. I was panicking and needed someone to go to."

"Oh…well I guess that's good then. Are they mad at me?"

"My dad wasn't happy, that's for sure," Scorpius said, "But he was mostly mad at me."

"Why?" Lily asked, "I'm just as much to blame."

"Because you're only 19, and I'm 21. It's more my responsibility. He has a right to be mad, and so do you, Harry and Ginny. I am sorry for this."

"It's ok, Scorpius," Harry sighed, "There's nothing we can do about it now. It's happened."

"My dad wants to talk to you," Scorpius said, "To figure out how this is going to work."

"Ok," Ginny said, "Why don't you and your parents come over for dinner later?"

"I'll tell them," Scorpius said.

When Lily and Scorpius ended their conversation, Lily sighed.

"Want some breakfast?" Ginny asked, "You must be hungry."

"Starving," Lily said, "Thanks, Mum."

"Of course, dear," Ginny said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll go," Lysander said, "Come see me any time you need help."

Lily gave him a hug and he Disapparated. Lily went into the kitchen with her mother for some breakfast.

**Short and not very interesting chapter, I know. Sorry. Review please! And for those who dont like this being a Lily/Lysander story, I'm sorry I planned most of this out before I even wrote the first chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny opened the door when she heard a knock and put on her best fake-smile.

"Hello, Draco," she said, "and Astoria, and Scorpius. Welcome, please come in."

Astoria smiled at her, and Draco stepped through the door awkwardly. Scorpius followed after his father, staring at the floor.

"Um, dinner is…dinner is ready," Ginny stuttered nervously, "And we can talk about…the current situation…whenever you want."

"The sooner the better, I think," Astoria whispered to Ginny when her husband and son were out of ear shot, "Poor Draco there is about to burst. It came as a shock, as you can imagine, given Scorpius' preferences."

Ginny gave her a half smile. "I can understand that. It shocked us, as well."

Fifteen minutes later everyone, Harry, Ginny, Lily, Albus, Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius, was seated around the dinner table with full plates. Lily shuffled her feet nervously and moved food around on her plate slowly. Scorpius, who was sitting next to her, held her hand under the table and squeezed it comfortingly. No one was eating their food, and no one had any idea where to start.

Finally, Lily stood up, trying to seem more confident than she felt, and said, "Are we going to talk, or not? I thought that was the point of this dinner."

"Er…yes, dear," Ginny said, "She does have a point," she said to Draco and Astoria, "We need to talk about this if we're going to solve anything."

"What is there to solve, exactly?" Draco asked, "Our children are going to have a child together. There isn't anything we can do to stop that."

"Well yes," Ginny said, "but we need to discuss how we're going to get through this, _Draco_," sounding harsher than she'd meant to. "Sorry. What I mean is, we need to figure out certain things. Where will this baby be raised, for one?"

"Actually," Scorpius started to say quietly, but no one heard him and Harry began to talk.

"The baby would be raised here, of course," he said, "Lily is the mother, after all."

"Yes, and Scorpius is the father," Astoria added calmly, "He most certainly has some say in how his child will be raised."  
>"Yes, and-," Scorpius started again but this time Draco cut across him.<p>

"And Astoria and I will have as much to do with the child as you and Ginny," Draco said defensively to Harry.

"I didn't say you wouldn't," Harry said, also getting defensive.

"You certainly sound like it, Potter."

"Shut it, Malfoy!"  
>"BOYS!" Ginny and Astoria called out at the same moment.<p>

"You go," Astoria said to Ginny calmly.

Ginny stood up. "Harry, Draco, you're both acting like children! Just because you couldn't get along in school doesn't mean you should be fighting now. For one thing, you two have been getting along recently, so there is no reason for you to go back to your childish fighting."

"Couldn't have said it better," Astoria said, "So you two need to stop acting like children so we can get through this. Your children are having a child!" she said to emphasize her point, "They will no doubt need some _adult _help with this, so why don't you two stop acting like school children and start acting like _parents_?"

Harry and Draco both stopped talking.

"Sorry," Harry muttered at the same time as Draco.

"Right, then," Ginny said, "Scorpius, I believe you were trying to say something?"

"I was," Scorpius said, "I've been thinking…I think Lily and I should get a house together."

"_What?_" Harry and Draco both exclaimed at once, but Ginny and Astoria both gave their husbands threatening looks and they shut up.

"You were saying, dear?" Astoria asked Scorpius.

"Um…ok," Scorpius said nervously, "Lily and I both know that we don't have a romantic relationship." Lily nodded in agreement. "But this happened, and we can't stop it. But I think it would be best if we lived together so that we can both raise the baby together."

"Scorpius," Lily said, "That would be great, but…I don't think I'm ready to move out yet. I need to be around my parents, especially now."

"Oh," Scorpius said, "Well it was just a thought. Even so," he continued, looking at his father, "I am 21 and I think it's time that I moved out, anyway. I- er, I put money down on a house."

"You did what?" Draco asked, "Scorpius, why would you think moving out would solve anything?"  
>"I don't," Scorpius asked, "Besides, aren't you the one who said 'what's there to solve?' I just think it would be best for me to have my own house, even if Lily doesn't want to live there with me. I'm an adult, Dad. The house is right down the street from here, anyway. So I'll still be close."<p>

Draco sighed in defeat. "Ok, if that's what you want."

"How exactly do you plan to support your child?" Harry asked Scorpius, knowing that Scorpius didn't have a full time job. In fact, Scorpius only had enough money to put money down on a home because of his father's wealth. He'd given Scorpius money each week, and Scorpius had had the sense to save it instead of spend it, since he'd wanted to move out on his own for some time now.

"I got a job," Scorpius stated.

"Where?" Draco asked, surprised.

"George gave me a job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Scorpius said.

"Did you tell him _why_ you needed a job?" Lily asked.

"No. I told him it was because I was moving out and I needed money to pay for the house. He's your family, I figured you would want to be the one to tell him."

"That and you don't want him to kill you," Lily muttered.

"That too."

"Well the important thing is that you are showing some responsibility," Astoria said, "Getting a job is the best thing to do right now, and you've done it."

"You're mother's right, Scorpius," Ginny said, and Harry nodded in agreement.

Astoria looked at Draco, who looked the most unhappy out of everyone in the room. "Yes, yes, alright," he said finally, "I am proud of you for taking responsibility, Scorpius. No matter how much I don't like this situation, you're handling it in the best way possible."

Albus stayed silent, as he had been the entire meal.

"Shall we eat, then?" Ginny asked, "Our food is getting cold. There will be plenty of time to talk about this, and I think we're all hungry."

"I agree," Lily said, "Let's eat."

They all ate their food in silence.

Astoria, attempting to lift some of the awkwardness said, "This is delicious, Ginny."

"Thank you," Ginny said, "My mum taught me how to make it."

After that, the group talked a bit more but noting could completely get rid of the awkward feeling in the room. After dinner, Lily and Scorpius escaped to the front porch.

"D'you think I'll survive after you tell your family about this?" Scorpius asked Lily jokingly.

"No way," Lily said, joking also, "You're a dead man."

"That's not funny, Lily," Scorpius said, looking rather pale.

"Relax," Lily said, "I wouldn't let them hurt you. You're my best mate."

"That's a relief," Scorpius said, "At least I know you're there to protect me," he added, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Poor little Malfoy needs the big strong girl to protect him?" Lily asked, laughing slightly.

"Little? You can't call me little! I am two years older than you."

"Yeah and an inch shorter," Lily added, sticking out her own tongue.

"Don't even go there," Scorpius laughed, "I can't help that I'm….vertically challenged."

"Vertically challenged?" Lily asked with a laugh, "You're _short_ Scorpius, admit it."

"Neverrrr!" Scorpius said dramatically, and Lily tackled him with a hug.

"I'm glad you're still here," she said suddenly, hugging him tightly, as if when she let go he would disappear.

"Where would I have gone?" Scorpius asked, "Like you said, we're best mates. I'll stick with you no matter what. Even through this whole screwed up situation."

Lily smiled. "It's just nice to have someone in my life who's still…normal. You'll always be the same old Scorpius I know, no matter what. Even with all that's going on, we can still joke around like we used to."

Scorpius smiled and hugged Lily back. "You know I'd never change for anything," he said, "And I'm glad you're still the same Lily. I wouldn't change anything about you for the world."

"What about this?" Lily asked, placing Scorpius' hand on her stomach.

"Not even that," Scorpius said, "This may be hard to get through, but I wouldn't change _anything._"

Lily smiled, placing her own hand over Scorpius'.

**I seem to find it impossible to not write sappy endings to chapters. XD Review please! Much more to come in upcoming chapters! Review so I can update and you can find out who ends up with who.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Lily visited her many relatives to tell them the news.

First she went to James' house to tell him, figuring her brother ought to know before her cousins. She didn't bring Scorpius with her, afraid of what James might do. Harry and Ginny did go with her, though.

"You're what?" James exclaimed, "And with who?"

"Scorpius," Lily said quietly.

"I'll kill him. I thought he fancied blokes?"  
>Lily spent the better half of the next hour convincing James not to kill Scorpius. Finally he calmed down enough where Lily felt it safe to leave him alone and he wouldn't go after Scorp.<p>

Ron and Hermione were next to know, along with Rose and Hugo. Scorpius went with Lily, Harry and Ginny this time.

Hugo surprised Lily by lunging himself at Scorpius, and Ron had to pull the smaller boy off poor Scorpius, but not before Hugo landed one punch in Scorpius' gut.

"Hugo! You know better than that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He took advantage of her!" Hugo yelled, "And now she's pregnant because of him."

Scorpius looked ashamed and hurt. "I-…I'm sorry," he said, looking away.

Hermione looked at the boy sympathetically. Ron stopped himself from expressing his shock about the situation, feeling that Hugo's attack had hurt Scorpius enough.

"We're here for both of you," Ron assured them, "and Hugo won't..err…overreact again."

Hugo kept quiet. Rose hugged Lily and Scorpius tightly. "Are you ok?" she asked, and they both nodded.

"We'll get through it," Lily said, "Everything will be fine." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone.

Everyone else in the family had pretty much the same reaction as Rose, with a few exceptions.

In his anger, George immediately fired Scorpius from his job at the joke shop, but with much convincing and pouting from Lily, he re-hired him. Fred II looked upset for a few moments, but then grinned at the idea of having a baby around to teach jokes to. Roxanne rolled her eyes at her brother's reaction, and gave Lily a comforting hug, wishing her the best.

Bill and Fleur gave supporting speeches about helping look after the baby whenever needed.

Molly and Lucy both assured Lily that they would help in any way possible.

"I'd love to babysit for you sometimes," Lucy added, "The baby and I would have such fun."

"Oh, so you can teach him or her to be a trouble maker, right?" Lily joked, and Lucy laughed.

Last, Lily and Scorpius visited Luna. Even though they weren't biological family, Lily was close to the Scamanders.

Lorcan, who was always like a brother to Lily, tried to attack Scorpius but was held back by Lysander.

"Calm down!" Lysander exclaimed.

"How can you not be mad at him?" Lorcan asked. "Lily is like our sister!"

"Yeah, and the years we were at Hogwarts together, Scorpius was like a brother! So you can't just kill him because they made a mistake."

"Right," Lily threw in, "It's not Scorp's fault anyway. It's both our faults."

"I think you'll make a brilliant mother," Luna said happily, smiling at Lily.

Lily smiled back. "Thanks Luna. I appreciate it." She turned to Lorcan and gave him a quick hug.

"Don't kill him, kay?" she asked, smiling up at him, "I need him around."

Lorcan gave her a half smile and shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

><p>When Lily got home she fell onto the couch and sighed heavily.<p>

"I'm so tired," she announced, "Between half the family threatening to kill Scorpius and the other half being excited and/or supportive, I've got a giant headache."

Ginny chuckled slightly and sat next to her daughter, giving her a hug.

"You'll be fine, love."

"Thanks, Mum," Lily said, "I think I'm going to go take a hot shower and then go to bed."

* * *

><p>"You can't honestly tell me you're ok with Lily having Scorpius' kid," Lorcan said, sitting on his brother's bed.<p>

"I absolutely hate it," Lysander said calmly, not taking his eye off the toy Snitch he'd been playing with, "But there's not much I can do about it, is there? I'm just going to be there for Lily like a friend should be."

"But you want to be more than just her friend," Lorcan pointed out, earning a glare from Lysander.

"Well yeah, but I'm not going to spring my feelings on her now. With all she's been going through, and all she _will_ be going through before and after she has the baby, a romantic relationship with someone who is not the father of her child is the last thing she needs."

"So…do you think she and Scorpius will get together?"

"Not likely," Lysander said, "Scorp is gay…he's never showed any interest in girls…well not without being completely hammered."

"Good point. But this is the mother of his child….don't you think that would cause him to at least feel something for her?"

"I'd rather not talk about this," Lysander said, a hint of anger in his voice, "Whatever happens is what happens. Whatever makes Lily happy, I'll support."

"I honestly can't tell how Lily hasn't figured out that you like her. She seems to be the only person alive who doesn't know," Lorcan said, grabbing the Snitch out of mid air.

"Will you shut it?" Lysander asked, smacking Lorcan's hand to release the Snitch.

"Alright," Lorcan said, "Then do you fancy a game of one on one Quidditch?"

"It's after dark. Last time we played after dark I ended up with a bloody nose and a broken shin. Do you really think Mum and Dad will let us play again?"

"Good point. Exploding Snap, then?"

"Alright," Lysander said, "Go get the deck."

"I bet I win again," Lorcan said.

"Oh? I'll take that bet. Two Sickles?"

"You're on," Lorcan said, running off to get the cards.


	8. Chapter 8

**TADA! An update! Enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter, and blah blah blah.**

Albus was sitting on the living room couch watching an old Muggle Disney movie when there was a knock on the door. He paused the movie, stood up, and answered it. Standing in the doorway, Lysander waved a quick hello.

"Hey, Al," he said, looking quite miserable, "What's up?"

"Watching a movie," Albus said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lysander said, "Is Lily around?"

"She's with Scorpius and my parents. They're at St. Mungo's."

"Is something wrong with her?" Lysander asked, instantly worried.

"No, it's just a checkup for the baby."

"Good," Lysander sighed in relief, "Do you mind if I wait here?"

"No problem," Albus said, stepping aside.

The two of them sat down on the couch and Albus played the movie.

"Hey, I've seen this one," Lysander said.

"Really? Most of my friends have no idea what Disney is," Albus said.

"My Mum loves these old movies," Lysander said, "We grew up with them."

Albus nodded and they went back to watching the movie.

"You look sort of miserable," Lysander commented after a short while.

"Gee, thanks," Albus said, glaring over at the other boy.

"Hey, just making an observation," Lysander said, "Seriously, though. What's wrong?"

"Well….." Albus said, thinking about it, "I dunno, things have just been hectic lately. Lily has been an absolute wreck. She's happy one minute and miserable the next. Yesterday she nearly killed poor Scorp. He made a comment about how her stomach is starting to show…."

"Ouch. Bad idea," Lysander said.

"Yeah. She punched him about 5 times before my dad managed to pull her off him. He's sporting a pretty nasty bruise on his shoulder."

Just then the door opened, and Lily walked in with Harry, Ginny and Scorpius.

"Oh, hello Lysander," Ginny said, "Will you be here for dinner?"

"No, Mrs. Potter," Lysander said politely, "I just came to see how Lily is doing."

Lily smiled at him and sat next to him on the couch. "Thanks, Ly. I'm glad you stopped by. I've been wanting to see you."

Lysander's cheeks blushed pink as he smiled back at her. "You wanted to see me?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course!" Lily exclaimed, "You are one of my best friends after all, and I feel like I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Oh…" Lysander said, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I've just been busy…sorry."

"Too busy to come see me?" Lily pouted.

"No! That's not it…I- I….I give up…"

Lily laughed a bit and hugged Lysander.

"I'm only joking," she said, "Relax. I understand you're busy, what with work and all. How is it going at the wand shop anyway?"

"Fine," Lysander shrugged, "Ollivander's just got me sweeping most of the time. Bloody mess, that shop is."

Lily smiled, glad to be talking about something as average as troubles at work for once.

"Well, Scorpius and I were going to hang out for a while…" she said after a moment, "Care to join us?"

"Oh, no. Sorry," Lysander said, biting his lip.

"Ok," Lily said, "See you later, Ly."

"You love her," Albus teased lightheartedly when everyone else had left the room.

"I don't see your point," Lysander said, "How about we just watch the movie, huh?"

"No, I'm bored of this. How about some Quidditch? One on one?"

"Sure," Lysander said, hoping to get the conversation away from his feelings for Lily.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Albus said.

"Why don't you tell Scorpius how you feel about him, then?" Lysander countered as they walked out the back door of the house, grabbing two of the Potters' brooms on the way.

Albus blushed slightly. "I- I-…."

"Yeah, exactly," Lysander said, "So you're the only one who gets what's going on in my head. I can't tell Lily for the same reason you won't tell Scorpius. They have too much going on right now."

"Right," Albus said, "I suppose. Why didn't we just tell them before all this mess happened? Maybe if we had, it wouldn't have happened."

Lysander shrugged. "I don't know. We're stupid?" he said, a grin forming on his face, "Let's just forget about that and play, kay?"

"Sounds fine to me," Albus said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Lysander seemed upset about something," Lily said in a distracted voice.<p>

"You could talk to him about it," Scorpius suggested, "If you're that worried about him."

"Maybe I will…." Lily said, "Sorry, Scorpius. I just can't focus on playing games when Lysander is upset."

"It's fine, Lily," Scorpius let out a small laugh, "I really don't mind. I'll go with you. Albus has seemed kind of upset lately too. I want to talk to him."

They walked downstairs and outside to find Albus and Lysander. They called them off their brooms.

"What's up?" Lysander asked.

"Can I talk to you? Inside," Lily asked.

"'course," Lysander smiled.

He followed her inside, and Scorpius looked at Albus nervously.

"We should talk, too," Scorpius said.

"About what?"

"Something has been bothering you, I can tell," Scorpius said.

"I'm fine, really," Albus said, but could tell that Scorpius didn't believe him, "Seriously, Scorp. Nothing is wrong."

"I don't believe that for a second. I know you, Albus, and I can tell when something is upsetting you." He took a step forward to put a hand on Albus' shoulder, but the other boy stepped forward first and pressed his lips to Scorpius'.

* * *

><p>"Nothing is wrong, Lily!" Lysander exclaimed for the third time, "How many times do I have to tell you?"<p>

"You can keep saying that, but I know it's a lie and I'm not letting you go until you tell me!"

She'd had him cornered in the kitchen, her hands holding him wrists firmly, not allowing him to move at all.

"Damn it, why do you have to be stronger than me? It's annoying."

"Seriously, Ly," Lily said, ignoring his joking, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"That's a lie!"

"FINE!" Lysander yelled out, ripping his wrists out of her grip, "I love you! Happy!"

As soon as the words left his lips, his eyes went wide and he turned away from her.

"Oh…" Lily gasped, "I- I-….Oh, Lysander."

"I'm leaving," Lysander said, making for the exit. But Lily grabbed him again and spun him around to face her.

"Is that really how you feel?" she asked quietly, looking into his eyes with a blush forming across her cheeks.

Lysander nodded. "Since my sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Six _years?_ And you never told me?" Lysander stayed quiet, and Lily kept talking, "Lysander….you….you _idiot!_"

"What!" Lysander exclaimed. That wasn't the reply he was expecting.

"You complete moron! Why didn't you just _tell me?_"

"I don't know," he said, getting defensive.

Lily burst out laughing, confusing Lysander even more. "I can't believe….and you never told me…and…."

"And what?" Lysander exclaimed, "Lily, stop laughing at me!"

"I can't help it! You're an arse, you know that?"

"Why?"

"You really are clueless! You should have just told me."

"Why?" Lysander said again.

"When we were little….I sort of had a crush on you."

"R-really?"

Lily nodded silently, blushing such a deep red color that it would have put her Uncle Ron to shame. Lysander plucked up the courage before it disappeared, and kissed Lily hard on the lips.

**Double cliff hanger! Two kisses! Mwahahahaha. Reviews or no update!**


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius pulled away from Albus a few seconds after their lips connected. He stared at him wildly, eyes wide.

"I-…." Albus said, his cheeks turning pink.

They continued to stare at each other for a few moments before Scorpius turned around and bolted inside. Albus sighed and sat on the ground, his face burning red by this point.

Scorpius stopped on the back porch and sighed. He turned around slowly and walked back outside. When he saw just how miserable Albus looked, he sat next to him in the grass and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"You're sorry?" Albus asked, "You? I'm the sorry one. I shouldn't have…."

"Albus, stop," Scorpius said, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you to kiss me?"

"Really?" Albus asked, his face lighting up.

Scorpius nodded. "But…with Lily…and everything that's been going on…I have a responsibility for her."

"Do you….love her?" Albus asked.

"Yeah….but not like that. It's not in a romantic way. She's always been my best friend…We've been through so much together. I can't help but love her. she knows how I feel, and she feels the same way about me." He looked over at Albus and saw the heart-breaking look on his face. "Albus, let me assure you, Lily and I will never be in a romantic relationship. We're best friends. That's all."

"That and you're going to be parents together…" Albus said miserably.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said again, "I'm sorry about all this, and about the pain it's putting you through…"

"Please don't be," Albus said.

"Why? This whole situation is just so screwed up. If I hadn't taken Lily out drinking on her birthday, or if I hadn't drank so much, or if _I _had a little more self-control, then none of this would have happened!"

Albus stared at him silently, unsure of what to say.

"It's all my fault, and Lily must be so miserable about this whole thing," Scorpius continued.

"Have you gone mental?" Albus asked, "Lily may not have been thrilled about having a child to begin with, but haven't you noticed the way she's been acting lately? She already loves that baby, even though it hasn't arrived yet. She wouldn't change anything about this for the world! She told me the other day that no matter how odd this situation is, she's glad it happened. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

"Albus, Lily goes from happy to sad twelve times a day! Just today she told me she's happy that she's having a baby, and then not ten minutes later she was crying about it!"

"She's pregnant!" Albus yelled, "What do you expect? Last week she kicked me in the leg because I said 'hi' in 'the wrong way'!"

Scorpius stayed quiet and looked at the grass.

"Scorp, just tell me what you want," Albus said, "If you want me to leave you alone, just tell me. I'll do whatever makes you happy."

Scorpius mumbled something.

"What was that?" Albus asked.

"Kiss me," Scorpius said again, a bit louder this time.

Albus smiled and kissed Scorpius happily.

"That's what makes me happy," Scorpius said when they pulled away, and Albus pulled him closer and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Lily returned the kiss for a moment before she pulled away from Lysander.<p>

"Lysander…I….I…." she stuttered, slightly dazed.

"Yeah, I have that effect on girls," Lysander said smugly, smiling jokingly, causing Lily to smack him.

"Shut it, Ly," Lily laughed, then turned serious, "I mean…what about Scorpius?"  
>"What about him?" Lysander asked, confused, "I mean…I know you two are having a kid together, but you're not in a relationship, right?"<p>

"No, we're not," Lily said, "But…I don't want to start a relationship with someone new right now…We-…Scorpius and I have a responsibility for this baby," she said, putting her hands on her stomach and turned away from Lysander, "I have to take care of my child…"

"I could help," Lysander said quietly, wrapping his arms around Lily from behind and placing his own hands on her stomach. "I want to help, Lily."

"What about Scorpius?" Lily asked again.

"Let me show you something," Lysander said, taking Lily's hand and leading her to the back porch. They looked out the window and saw Albus and Scorpius kissing.

"Do you think he'll be upset if we get together? He loves Albus, and Albus loves him. They always have, and everyone knows it."

Lily bit her lip. "I want to be with you…I just don't know what to do."

"Just…let me be here for you," Lysander said, "We don't have to start a relationship if you don't want. Whatever makes you happy…"

"Whatever makes me happy…" Lily echoed, "Happy…"

She turned to face him and pressed their lips together one more time, and then blushed when they pulled away.

"What would make me happy is to be able to kiss you whenever I want, and…and to be able to tell you that I love you."

Lysander stared into her eyes, their faces less than an inch from each other, "Tell me then," he whispered.

"I love you, Lysander," Lily said, and they kissed again.

* * *

><p>When Albus and Scorpius finally pulled apart from each other, they stood up off the grass and walked towards the house. Scorpius threw the back door open and was shocked to find Lily and Lysander pressed against each other, snogging.<p>

"Well I guess you won't be upset about what I have to tell you, then," Scorpius said, looking amused.

Lily and Lysander jumped apart like school children caught kissing in the hallway.

"Scorpius, I-."

"I'm glad you two are finally together," Scorpius cut her off, "And it may interest you to know that-"

"I saw you two kissing already," Lily told him, smiling, "I'm glad you're happy together."

Scorpius smiled at Lily and she smiled back.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Lily asked later, when she and Scorpius were alone.<p>

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, "I thought everything was worked out."

Lily smacked him in the back of the head. "Just because you and Albus finally admitted that you love each other does not mean everything is magically fixed."

"Hey, you and Lysander-," Scorpius started, but stopped talking when he saw the vicious look on Lily's face. "Ok, carry on."

"I know we're all happy now, but I'm still having a baby. We need to figure out how she will be raised."

"How do you know it's a she?" Scorpius asked, "It could be a he."

"I don't _know_, really," Lily said, "I can just…._tell_."

"I think we're having a son," Scorpius said stubbornly.

"No, she's going to be our daughter," Lily argued.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Scorpius laughed."

"So…how are we going to raise this baby?" Lily asked again after a moment.

"I don't know….He'll have 4 parents, I guess."

Lily smiled, "Lucky kid. 4 parents to tell her what to do."

"Yeah," Scorpius said, "Of course, he has a huge family anyway. How many Weasley/ Potter cousins, Uncles, and Aunts are there again?"

"Too many to count," Lily said, laughing.

**review if you want more updates :) I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter so this update came quickly.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Her pregnant belly was now 8 months along, and she could hardly see her toes if she looked down. She turned to Scorpius and grimaced.

"Do you ever…regret what happened?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"In the beginning I did….but now I don't think I'd change anything that happened," Scorpius said, "I mean, things could have gone a lot smoother…but I'm actually sort of…glad this happened."

Lily smiled at him and made her way over to her bed and sat next to Scorpius. "I'm glad you feel that way," she said, "And you're right. Everything is working out pretty well."

"You look beautiful, by the way," Scorpius smiled at her.

"Thanks," Lily smiled warmly, looking down at her turquoise shirt and grey sweatpants, "but you don't have to sugar-coat it. I'm fat." She laughed slightly.

"You're beautiful," Scorpius corrected her, "Do you know what Ly and Al are planning?" he asked her suddenly.

"Not a clue," Lily said, "Who knows what's going on in their heads."

There was a knock at her door and then Lysander walked in and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said, "We're ready to go."

Lily and Scorpius stood up and walked downstairs, Lysander carefully helping Lily, who rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness. When they reached the living room, Lily saw Albus waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" he asked, smiling at Scorpius and Lily.

They both nodded and followed their boyfriends out the door. Since Apparition wasn't an option, given Lily's pregnancy, Albus drove a Muggle car (which had, admittedly, been tampered with by Al and Lily's grandfather, Arthur Weasley. It had flying and cloaking capabilities.) to their destination, which Lily and Scorpius soon found out was a local park.

"What-?" Lily began to ask, but Lysander silenced her with a quick kiss.

"It's for our 5 month anniversary, of course," he stated matter-of-factly, opening the car's trunk and pulling out a basket, "A picnic! Albus and I decided that you two have been stressed lately, and you needed a day off."

"You didn't have to…" Lily said, looking concerned, "but thank you."

"What's the matter?" Albus asked, "Don't you like it?"

"No, I love it," Lily said, smiling, I'm just feeling a little sick.

"Me too," Scorpius said, "Thank you," he added, giving Albus a kiss on the lips.

Albus and Lysander spread a blanket from the basket over the grass and they all sat down. Albus pulled out iced Pumpkin juice for the four of them and passed cups around. Lysander reached into the basket and pulled out some salads and sandwiches along with plates. Everyone took some food and began eating.

"This is amazing," Lily said, "Thank you, guys, really. I'm glad to have a relaxing day."

"It's no trouble," Lysander said.

"We wanted to do something for you two. There's not much we can do to help, but we can at least give you one day."

"You do a lot," Scorpius said, "You're always helping Lily with stuff."

"And I'm grateful to both of you," Lily said, "You do so much as it is."

They enjoyed the rest of their meal in peace, talking happily and carelessly. Afterwards, they went back to the car.

"Where to next, love?" Lysander asked, "The rest of the day is yours. Anywhere you want to go."

"Why don't we visit Rose and Hugo?" Lily asked, "It's been a long time since we've been able to hang out…" she looked out the window wistfully, thinking about the times she'd been able to see her cousins any time she pleased.

"Rose's it is, then," Albus said, pulling away from the park.

* * *

><p>"LILY!" Rose screeched happily, rushing forward and hugging her cousin around the neck, "It's been so long since I've seen you!"<p>

"Hey, Rosie," Lily laughed, "I'm sorry. I've been busy preparing for the baby. There's only a month left, you know."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Rose asked.

"Scorpius and I decided to make it a surprise," Lily said, "We said no when the doctor asked if we wanted to know the sex."

"We?" Scorpius asked, "No, you decided. I want to know now."

Lily smiled and laughed. "You've gone 8 months, you can wait one more."

"I can't wait to find out," Rose said, "I'm so excited."

"She's been even more excited than you, Lils," Hugo stated, walking into the room, "It's nonstop chatter about the baby, with her."

"Oi, shut up," Rose said, lightly smacking her younger brother in the back of the head.

"D'you think we could go relax, or something?" Lily asked, "I'm kinda tired."

"Did you sleep well?" Scorpius asked, holding Lily's hand.

Lily nodded. "I just want to sit down, now."

They walked to Rose's bedroom and sat on the bed. Soon, they began playing Wizard's Chess.

"Do you know when the baby is due?" Rose asked, watching as Lily's Queen destroyed one of Hugo's Rooks.

"About three weeks," Lily stated, "According to the Healer at St. Mungo's."

Rose looked more excited than anyone, and began talking about all the wonderful things she could do with the new baby when it arrived.

* * *

><p>Later on, Scorpius, Lysander, Albus and Lily all got in the car to drive home. Lily laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.<p>

"Are you ok?" Lysander asked, looking concerned.

"Fine," Lily said, "Just a bit lightheaded…I want to go home and go to sleep."

"No problem," Scorpius said, "We'll be home in a flash."

Albus pulled away from Rose's house, and began the drive towards home. Seconds later, Lily's face turned pale and she began breathing heavily.

"I think we should go to St. Mungo's," she announced, "I may or may not be having the baby now."

"What?" Scorpius exclaimed, "But it's early!"

"You tell that to the baby," Lily yelled, "Just go to St. Mungo's now!"

Albus, seemingly the only calm one in the car, turned the car and headed for the hospital.

"So much for sleep," Lily groaned, leaning on Lysander's shoulder.

**Sorry for the late, and kind of crappy, update. I'm sort of running out of ideas. I think one or 2 more chapters at the most...reviews would be awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Get Mum and Dad here now!" Lily screamed at Albus, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him close to her face.

"Whoa!" Albus exclaimed, jumping back, "Relax, Lils, they'll be here in a minute."

Lily cringed and bit her lip to keep from yelling out again. "If I don't get into a room within the next 2 seconds, I'm going to Avada Kedavra someone!"

Albus rushed away from Lily, Scorpius and Lysander to find a nurse. When he came back, Lily was helped into a wheelchair and brought to the nearest available room. Soon after, a female Healer came into the room and quietly said some spells to help Lily with her pain.

"There is no way to completely numb the pain, but this will help," the Healer said, "I'll be back in just a few minutes to start delivering the baby. Try and relax until the contractions get closer."

"They're already happening every 10 minutes!" Lily exclaimed.

"When you're ready to give birth, they will be less than 2 minutes apart," the Healer said in an assuring voice as he exited the room.

"I can't take this," Lily said aloud as another contraction hit.

Moments later, Ginny and Harry rushed into the room, along with Draco and Astoria, and Ginny held her daughters hand.

"Lily, it'll be ok, I promise," Ginny said, but knew that it would do little to comfort Lily. All three times Ginny gave birth, it had been impossible to comfort her in any way. She'd torn Harry's hand off the first time.

Lily squeezed her mother's hand and groaned loudly.

"The doctor is coming back," Scorpius announced a few minutes later, looking out into the hospital's hallway.

"Are you ready?" the doctor said, "If the contractions aren't far enough apart, there are spells to speed it along."

"Just get the baby _out!_" Lily screamed, "Now!"

* * *

><p>"You need to push," the doctor said.<p>

"I. Am. Pushing," Lily said through gritted teeth, squeezing Scorpius' hand. Besides Lily and the Healer, Scorpius was the only one who had been allowed to stay in the room for the birth.

"You're doing good," Scorpius said, trying to sound gentle.

Lily replied by squeezing his hand even harder, and Scorpius cringed as his hand went numb. He tried to pry his hand from hers to switch to his other hand, but he couldn't loosen her grip enough.

"Get it out!" Lily yelled, "It hu-u-u-u-rts!"

"I know it hurts," the Healer said, "You're doing fine. Push a little more. Just a bit more."

Soon after, the sound of a child crying filled the room. Lily had tears streaming down her face, but she felt so happy and relieved that she began laughing.

"Meet your new daughter," the Healer said, wrapping the baby in a blanket and putting her in Lily's hands.

"A daughter," Lily said happily, "Scorp, we have a daughter."

"She's beautiful," Scorpius said in awe, looking down at the child, "Do you have any names in mind?"

"I hadn't thought about it much," Lily admitted, staring at her child, "But….How about Jessica? Jessica Elizabeth."

"What will be the child's last name?" the Healer asked, "You two aren't married, right?"

"Potter," Scorpius said instantly, and Lily looked up at him, "I mean, you carried her, and gave birth to her."

"She's both of ours," Lily stated, "Her name should be Malfoy."

"Jessica Elizabeth Potter sounds a heap better than Jessica Elizabeth Malfoy," Scorpius said, smiling, "Besides, no matter what her last name is, I'm her father and I love her."

"Potter it is," Lily announced, looking at the Healer.

"I'll go and fill out the papers," the Healer said, "A nurse will be in momentarily to take Jessica to the nursery."

Lily stared at the squirming baby girl in her arms, and then looked up at Scorpius.

"I love you, Scorpius," she said quietly, "I'm so glad this happened…Now that she's here…I couldn't imagine life without her."

Scorpius leaned down and kissed Lily's forehead.

"Love you too, Lily pad," he said, "And you, Jessica Elizabeth Potter."

"Lily pad?" Lily asked, "You haven't called me that since we were children."

Scorpius smiled. "You used to love that nickname," he said.

"I do," Lily said, "it's just been so long, I forgot about it."

* * *

><p>Later, Lily was sitting in a wheelchair outside the nursery, Scorpius, Albus, Lysander, Draco, Astoria, Ginny and Harry all standing around her as they looked into the nursery window.<p>

"She's so beautiful," Ginny said, "Congratulations, dear. And you too, Scorpius."

"We're so proud of you both," Harry said, "You really turned your situation around. You'll make wonderful parents."

"And if you ever need any help, we'll be there for you," Astoria said.

"Of course we will," Draco agreed.

"Lysander and Al helped a lot," Lily said, "Thanks, you two."

"No problem, Lily," Lysander said, kissing the top of her head."

"Yeah," Albus said, "I'm proud of you, sis."

"Thanks," Lily said, looking up at him.

* * *

><p>"She has your eyes," Scorpius said, sitting on the couch next to Lily, who was holding Jessica and rocking her to sleep.<p>

"I just wish she would close them," Lily joked.

It had been a month since Lily and Scorpius brought Jessica home. Lily and Albus had both moved into Scorpius' house, and so did Lysander. The house was more than big enough for the 4 of them, plus the baby, and Lysander and Scorpius both had jobs to support the "family."

"I'm home," Lysander announced as he walked through the door. He sat on the other side of Lily and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Is she ok?" Lysander asked, looking at the baby and smiling.

"She's perfect," Lily said, "But I'm so tired…She just won't sleep."

"I'll take her for a while," Lysander said, gently taking Jessica from Lily's hands. He stood up and slowly bounced up and down, carefully holding Jessica in his arms. After just a few minutes, the baby was sound asleep.

"I don't know how he does it," Lily sighed, "She loves him!"

"Hey, don't complain," Scorpius laughed quietly, "He seems to be the only one who can get her to sleep."

Albus walked into the room as Lysander walked out with Jessica to lay her down in her crib.

"How does he do it?" Albus asked in amazement, watching Lysander walk away, "I picked her up the other day, and she wouldn't stop crying!"

"Your face scares her," Lily said jokingly.

"Offense!" Albus exclaimed quietly, and Lily and Scorpius laughed.

"We love you, Al," Scorpius said, giving him a kiss.

When Lysander cameback, he sat back on the couch. Albus sat on the floor in front of Scorpius, who began playing with his hair.

"I'm going to take a nap," Lily said, standing up.

"If the baby wakes up, I'll take care of her," Scorpius said, "You deserve a rest."

"Thanks," Lily said.

"I think I'll follow you," Lysander said, and the two of them went to their bedroom.

Albus sat on the couch next to Scorpius and leaned against him.

"Everything worked out, huh?" he asked as Scorpius wrapped his arms around him.

"It really did," Scorpius said, smiling, "Lily's happy with Lysander, and I am most definitely happy with you. And we have Jessica now, who is absolutely amazing.

"She's beautiful. And she looks a lot like you, you know," Albus said, "But she has Lily's eyes."

Scorpius smiled and hugged Albus tightly, and the two of them relaxed, eventually falling asleep on the couch, not even bothering to go to their bed.

**REVIEWS! I really wanna know what you all think! :)**


End file.
